


Rewrite the Stars

by fanofdeliciousflavour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Song: Rewrite the Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofdeliciousflavour/pseuds/fanofdeliciousflavour
Summary: "Dammit, Cas, don't you know that I want you?" Dean hated how broken he sounded. Hated it more than anything. But his angel had paused, halfway out of the door. The hunter knew that if he made it out of that door, he wouldn't know when Cas would come back. If he ever came back. (A Destiel one-shot inspired by Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The two things I love most in this world are gay ships and musicals. So why not combine them both?
> 
> This is a Destiel one-shot inspired by Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman. I have two other Destiel fics if you like this one :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Originally posted on fanfiction.net)

"Dammit, Cas, don't you know that I want you?"

Dean hated how broken he sounded. Hated it more than anything. But his angel had paused, halfway out of the door. The hunter knew that if he made it out of that door, he wouldn't know when Cas would come back. If he ever came back.

"Dean…" Cas sounded tired as he turned back towards him, and the reluctance was evident in his features. But the hunter had his attention, and that's what he had wanted.

"I mean, come on," Dean fought to keep the emotion out of his voice, feigning nonchalance to the best of his ability. "It's not like it's a secret I try to hide."

At least not anymore. Not after a year ago, when Dean finally came to terms with his sexuality. Not after a month ago, when Dean realized that he had fallen hard for his best friend.

Not after ten minutes ago, when he'd let go of all his inhibitions, grabbing his angel by the trenchcoat and kissing the hell out of him… and feeling giddy when Cas kissed him back with equal passion, pushing the hunter against the nearest wall and pressing himself close to him.

"And I know you want me," He took a step closer as the angel's face went red, no doubt thinking the same thing that Dean was. "So don't you give me that "our hands are tied" shit because we both know that isn't true."

That was what Cas had said earlier, when they had finally pulled apart, giving him the same look then that he was giving him now; a mix of pain, pity, and a hint of longing that had given Dean confidence in his words. He knew Cas wanted him. The angel just needed some more persuasion.

So the hunter took another step closer.

"I wasn't lying, Dean," Cas replied quietly. "We're not supposed to… we can't-"

"Why not?" Dean demanded. "Why the hell can't we?"

"It's not in the cards, Dean!" He snapped, glaring at the man in front of him. Dean refused to wilt under his gaze, instead waiting until the anger drained from his eyes. "I have my own mission. You have your own destiny. When our paths cross, both go awry."

"So what?" Dean scoffed. He took another step closer. "You think that it's fate that makes things keep going to pieces? That fate is keeping you from me?"

"All I know is that something - fate, God, something - is constantly pulling at me," Cas sounded as broken as Dean did, voice desperate and pleading. "It feels like I'm being dragged miles away from you, completely out of reach. And I can't stop it, no matter how hard I try."

"And that same force, whatever the hell it is, it is never going to stop me," Dean softened is his voice. Another step closer, and he was only a few feet from the angel. "You're in my heart, Cas. The part of me that hasn't even let anyone other than Sammy in for who knows how long. So who do you think can stop me if I decide that _you_ are my destiny?"

One final step, and he had closed the distance between them. He reached out to take his angel's hand, only for Cas to draw back, his eyes on the ground, refusing to look at the man in front of him.

For Dean, that was the final straw. He grabbed Cas by the trench coat, yanking him away from the door and pushing him against the wall. He tilted his angel's chin up with a finger, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Cas, you're a freaking angel, okay? If you think our fate is written in the stars, then let's rewrite the goddamn stars!"

The angel froze in his grip, eyes going wide as the hunter drew even closer. For once, Cas seemed to be speechless. Dean took the opportunity, lowering his voice to near a whisper as he struggled to get the words out.

"Let's just… just _say_ you were. Say that you made meant to be mine. Then nothing could keep us apart." Dean gently took one of the angel's hands in his own, bringing it up to where they both knew his handprint was imprinted on the hunter beneath his clothes. "I'm the one you were meant to find, Cas."

Dean brought his free hand up to his face, cupping it gently as he leaned in for a kiss… only for the angel to vanish from his arms.

 _Goddamn angels and their wings,_ he thought bitterly.

"You think it's easy?" Came a voice. Dean spun around to find Cas standing by the window of the motel room, gazing out into the storm that had begun to swirl outside.

"Cas, I-"

"You think I don't want to run to you?" The angel turned to face him, and Dean was struck by the sorrow and desperation on his face. Cas was hardly one for displaying emotion, so this level of expression was rare. "There are mountains, Dean. Doors that we can't walk through."

"But why?" Dean demanded. He took a step in the angel's direction, but Cas backed away. "We always have been free to be… you and me, whatever the hell we were before today, within these walls. What's different about this?"

"Yes, but we have to go outside, Dean," Cas snapped, frustration evident on his features. He strode towards Dean with an anger that made him nervous. "And you'll wake up and see that this was all hopeless."

"But Cas-" Dean stopped short as the angel brought a hand to his face, cupping it gently.

"No one can rewrite the stars, Dean," He spoke softly, as if afraid the words were too much for either of them to hear. "How… how can you say you'll be mine when it's not up to you, or to me? I'm an angel-"

"So let me fly with you," Dean cut him off, slipping his hands onto the angel's waist and pulling him close. "Or you can fall with me."

"You make that offer tempting," Cas admitted.

"So," The hunter prompted him. "What's stopping you?"

"It feels impossible."

Even as he said the words, the angel's face was inching closer, until Dean could feel his breath on his face, eyes flickering to his lips.

"It's not impossible."

Dean tightened his grip around his angel's waist, unwilling to risk having Cas slip from his grasp. He was so close to coming around.

"Is it possible?"

There was doubt in his tone now, and Dean knew that Cas had caved.

"It's possible."

Blue eyes meet green, and each finds themselves overwhelmed by the amount of feeling in the other's gaze. Dean knows that neither of them have felt this way before.

And when their lips finally meet, he swears to heaven and hell alike that he'll rewrite those goddamn stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that quick Destiel one-shot!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please leave a review with your thoughts and feedback!
> 
> ~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)


End file.
